


[Podfic] Mistake on the Part of Nature

by avcay, sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcay/pseuds/avcay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of idiopathicsmile's 'Mistake on the Part of Nature'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve takes in Bucky's betrayed look and Sam's confusion, follows Sam's gaze to the pile of mangled fruit in the trash can. Sudden comprehension fills his face.</p>
<p>"Oh," he says. "Bucky found out about bananas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which an American icon is mourned. But probably not the one you're thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mistake on the Part of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



Title: Mistake on the Part of Nature

Author: idiopathicsmile  
Reader: SallySparrow017 & Avcay

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Teen & Up

Summary:  
Steve takes in Bucky's betrayed look and Sam's confusion, follows Sam's gaze to the pile of mangled fruit in the trash can. Sudden comprehension fills his face.

"Oh," he says. "Bucky found out about bananas."

 

In which an American icon is mourned. But probably not the one you're thinking of.

 

Length: 00:09:01  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mistake%20on%20the%20Part%20Of%20Nature.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is 'Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk' by The New Pornographers. 
> 
>  
> 
> Recorded this with Avcay in celebration of me getting a new microphone and also of her visiting me! We've both loved this story for ages and it was so so much fun to get to record it together! Hooray! Find us on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/) and [avcay](http://avcay.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting and [idiopathicsmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile) for blanket permisson!


End file.
